prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Go! Princess Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the twelfth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It will begin airing in February 2015, succeeding Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Shibata Hiroaki will be the director. Production The trademark for this series was filed on October 29, 2014, it was confirmed on November 27 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites and the first leak with revealed Cures on December 11, 2014. Synopsis :Go! Princess Pretty Cure episodes A heroine dashes to the future with the goal of fulfilling her dream...But on the other hand, the enemies are the cadres of the dark witch "Dispia", who shut away people's dreams behind the Gate of Desparation. "I want to be a Pro Baseball Player! ... I want to be an Artist!" ... those kind of dreams. By locking the gate, stealing the power of the dreams and creating "Zetsuborgs", they are scheming to turn the world into a world of despair. Pretty Cure must destroy the "Zetsuborg" and use the legendary item "Dress Up Key" in order to free the people's dreams from behind the gate. In order to open the closed "Gate of Dreams", they need to get back all the Dress Up Keys that have been scattered." Characters Pretty Cure * / - Haruka is the main protagonist who is a 13 year old girl who is in her first year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. After meeting Puff and Aroma, Haruka becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme colour is pink. * / - Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Minami who is a fourteen year old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. She has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Puff and Aroma, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme colour is blue. * / - Kirara is a 13 year old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Puff and Aroma, Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme colour is yellow. Hope Kingdom * - A pampered dog-like fairy. She came from Hope Kingdom with Aroma, her older brother, to look for the Princess Pretty Cure. She loves fashion. * - A bird-like fairy. He's Puff's older brother. He and Puff fled from their home world, Hope Kingdom, as it was invaded by the Zetsuborgs. It's up to the Pretty Cure to save it. Antagonists * - She is the main villain who is an evil witch. She aims to plunge the entire world into despair. She can transform into a cat-like mascot. * - The series main monsters. They are created when the commanders lock people's dream behind the Gate of Desparation, thus stealing the power of their dream and creating a Zetsuborg. "Zetsu" means "despair" while "borg" comes from "cyborg". Minor Characters Items * - The Cure's transformation device. * - The season's main collectible items, which the Cures use to transform. Locations *'Noble Academy '- The school that the Cures attend. *'Hope Kingdom '- Puff and Aroma's homeland. Trivia *This is the second series to have the word "Go" in its name, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *This is the second series after Fresh Pretty Cure! where three Cures are introduced in the beginning of the story. *This is the third series after Fresh Pretty Cure! and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! where two mascots are introduced in the beginning of the story. *This is the first series where the Cures have streaks in their hair that are colored differently from their main colored hair style. *This is the first Pretty Cure series where the dresses skirts become shorter when they fight against an enemy. *This is the second series to feature a female mascot antagonist, preceded by Suite Pretty Cure♪, with Siren. *It is assumed that this is the second series to have a blue Pretty Cure who is the princess of her world, preceded by Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! with Shirayuki Hime. *The Cure's forms are similar to Wedding Peach as they switch out of their princess dresses skirt into a more shorter skirt so battling the enemy can be easier. *This is the third series to feature a female main antagonist, following Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Yes! Pretty Cure 5. **However, this is the first series where the main antagonist can transform herself in a mascot. *This is the second series after Smile Pretty Cure! ''has mascots who are relatives. *This is the first series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. *This is the second season, after ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 to have dreams and despair in its story line. *This is the third series where a blue Cure is the student council president of her school, preceded by Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!) and Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!. *This is the second season, after Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, where perfume is used as a transformation item. **This is also the second season, after Fresh Pretty Cure!, where the transformation item requires a key. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' Merchandise for more information. Gallery External Links *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/princess_precure/ *http://asahi.co.jp/precure/princess/ Video References *https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2014-10-29/go-princess-precure-trademark-filed/.80460 Category:Series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Gallery